


No Real Explanation

by ladyxdaydream



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little fluffy, A little sexy, Canon Compliant, M/M, New Relationship, One Shot, Reader Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: Unsure how Kakashi feels, Iruka has been hesitant to bring up boundaries and expectations, not wanting to ruin a good thing.But when his emotions bleed into his work, he knows he can’t put off this conversation any longer.





	No Real Explanation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/gifts).



> Written for this prompt that was submitted by a reader: 
> 
> “First sentence has to be “There was no real explanation for Kakashi’s new found ‘talent,’” (KakaIru naturally. Bonus points if smutty but not necessarily needed).” 
> 
> Hope you like it, Rina!

_There was no real explanation for Kakashi’s new found ‘talent’_ , Iruka thought, as he plopped into his chair at the mission desk, having just arrived from the Academy. It had been a long day, and was only about to get longer.

_Unless he picked up a tip from a new partner?_

Iruka shifted uncomfortably at the thought.

He’d been seeing Kakashi for almost two months now, and they had yet to talk about exclusivity. Iruka had been trying to play it cool, not wanting to mess with a good thing, but the more he saw Kakashi, the more it poked at his mind. He was a monogamous kind of guy, unless it was clear it was strictly sex, but recently, they’d moved past that. Or _he_ felt they had moved past that.

He shouldn’t be complaining, really. What Kakashi had _done_ , was, quite frankly, mind blowing. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, and he’d had plenty of time to do so—Kakashi had been called on a mission a mere hour after they’d gotten out of bed. That was a few days ago now.

Iruka sighed, as he mindlessly reached out a hand to grab a report from a returning jonin.

The shinobi stared at him in surprise, as Iruka moved to stamp it’s approval without so much as a word. The man lingered in front of the desk for a second, as if unsure what to do with himself.

It was then Iruka realized the jonin had expected to be yelled at. The thought annoyed him. He wasn’t _always_ a stickler. Just… most of the time…

“If I read your report thoroughly, I’m sure I’ll find something to complain about. Or, you can leave before I get the chance,” Iruka said, hotly.

Sometimes, Iruka swore, the higher the rank, the lower the emotional competence.

The shinobi scurried away.

Speaking of emotionally incompetent jonins, his favorite one just walked in the room.

A small smile pulled at Iruka’s lips, before he smothered it, his thoughts from earlier returning.

_What if he’d seen someone while he was out?_

Iruka felt unjustifiable anger flare through him as Kakashi approached the desk.

“Iruka-sensei,” he said, in greeting.

“Welcome home, Kakashi-san,” Iruka said, trying to stay professional.

“Can I see you after your shift?” Kakashi asked, who apparently didn’t give a fuck about professionalism; his voice coming out a little lower, a little deeper, than before.

“No,” Iruka blinked at him, “Not if that’s your report.”

Even from where he sat, Iruka could tell it was too short, and barely legible.

“It’s… not…?” Kakashi tried, but Iruka snatched it from his hands.

“Kakashi, this is shit. What does that even say?” Iruka asked, pointing at what he imagined was supposed to be a word.

Kakashi squinted at it with his visible eye.

_“Eh…”_ he started, then frowned. Iruka was learning how to read his expressions, despite the mask.

“Unbelievable,” Iruka huffed. “You can’t even read your own writing. Re-do it. I won’t accept this.”

Kakashi’s eye widened ever so slightly, before giving a curt nod. He repossessed the report, and walked away.

The minute Kakashi’s back was to him, Iruka felt guilt and shame wash over him.

_Everyone_ was staring.

He usually gave Kakashi a hard time (and he wasn’t the only one), because well, his reports _sucked_ , there was no denying it, but he’d never made him re-do one before. _Before_ , there were no personal feelings influencing his behavior either, though. Iruka was finding that the line between personal and professional was a lot smaller and harder to mind than he imagined.

Case and point.

He’d just berated Konoha’s most valuable shinobi in a room full of other respected jonin.

_Fuck._

\--

Iruka returned to his apartment that evening to find Kakashi perched on his balcony. He opened the glass door and stepped outside.

“I think this is the report you wanted,” Kakashi said, handing it over.

Iruka took it, scanning his eyes over it’s contents, to find it was an excruciatingly detailed _report_ of everything Kakashi wanted to do to him when he got back from his mission, along with a crude drawing.

Iruka blushed.

“Kakashi, that’s not—,”

Kakashi hopped down from the railing.

“I know. I’ll turn in the real one tomorrow. Right now, I have other things I want to do.”

“I’m…I’m sorry for yelling at you. That was uncalled for.”

“Maa, it’s fine. You were right. The report was terrible,” Kakashi shrugged. “I scrawled it out as quickly as possible because I was anxious to come see you.”

He crossed over to Iruka and pulled down his mask to capture him in a kiss.

“We should,” Iruka turned his head to break the kiss. “…talk.”

“Dirty? Oh, sensei. I thought you’d never ask.”

_“Kakashi.”_ Iruka had meant for it to come out stern, but it ended up more of a moan, due to Kakashi’s mouth feverishly exploring his neck.

Ugh. Was he really going to halt sex to _talk?_ His body screamed in protest but he knew his mind could kill the mood in the heat of it, no matter how hot it got. He needed clarity.

“Kakashi,” he said again, with more conviction. “Please.”

Kakashi whined, but pulled away. “Alright.”

Iruka went inside, and Kakashi followed suit.

“Would you like some tea?” Iruka asked, crossing into the small kitchen.

“Sure,” Kakashi replied, taking a seat in one of the chairs beside the table.

Iruka set to work putting a pot on the stove with enough water for two. By the time he turned around, Kakashi’s hitai-ate and leather gloves were sitting in a small pile on the table, his mask lying snug at the base of his neck.

This stripped image of Kakashi surprised Iruka _every_ time.

“What do you want to talk to me about?” Kakashi asked, crossing one leg over the other, intertwining his fingers around his knee.

“I…” Iruka swallowed, feeling self-conscious. He poured the hot water over the tea leaves in distraction, allowing another minute to pull himself together.

There were so many things he wanted to ask.

He brought the tray to the table and sat down next to Kakashi.

_Just… do it._

He took a deep breath.

“Where did you learn how to do that…thing?”

Iruka winced. That wasn’t really what he was going for, but okay.

“That’s not very specific, Iruka.”

“You know,” Iruka bit his lip, embarrassed, looking away to study the wall. “With your hand. And… fingers.” _Fuck_ , he was blushing so hard. “Before you left.”

Kakashi uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, resting his palms on his knees, a hard intensity radiating off his body. There was a dangerous, smoldering look in his eye.

“I still don’t think I know what you mean, sensei. I’m going to need you to be a little more articulate.”

Iruka glared at him. _Asshole._

“I _know_ you know what I’m talking about. You have marks on your shoulders if you need reminding.”

Kakashi gave him a wicked grin.

“Oh. You mean when I blew you and finger fucked you at the same time, and you came so hard you pressed bruises into my skin?”

Iruka thought he might pass out by how _fucking_ hard his blush hit him. _Again_.

“...Yes,” he croaked. “That.”

Kakashi gave a satisfied hum.

“This is wonderful tea conversation, Iruka,” Kakashi said, pouring himself a glass, before raising it at him, and taking a sip. “And you said we weren’t going to talk dirty.”

“Can you be serious for once?” Iruka exhaled, a little exasperated.

“I am. I’m finding this _highly_ erotic. You’ll find the proof in my pants.”

“ _Kami_ , Kakashi. Reel in the pervert for a minute. This is important. I want you to answer me.”

“Answer what?”

_Dammit._ Kakashi was really going to make him repeat himself.

“How did you—what was that—” Iruka stammered.

“Chakra,” Kakashi chuckled, amused.

“Excuse me?”

“Finely controlled chakra.”

Oh. _Oh._ That… made sense, considering the sensations that came with it. But it still didn’t answer his question.

“Where did you learn how to do that?”

“Practice.”

Too vague for Iruka’s liking.

“But _how_ —,”

“Why is that important?”

“It just is.”

Kakashi narrowed his eye at him; an impressive feat, considering his left one was still closed. Iruka felt himself get irritated. Why was Kakashi withholding? It only fueled Iruka’s theory.

“You’ve never done it before,” he blurted. “And if this is some new skill you’ve acquired from someone else while we’ve been seeing each other, than I want nothing to do with it,” Iruka finished quickly. 

He really hoped that wasn’t true, because honestly, he wanted _everything_ to do with it.

Kakashi stood up without a word, unzipped his flak jacket, and slid out of it, dropping it to the floor. He came to stand in the space between Iruka’s legs, and pulled the tie out of his hair. He carded his fingers through it, and Iruka rested his face against Kakashi’s abdomen, in unconscious surrender.

“Iruka, I wasn’t seeing anyone _before_ you. I’m not seeing anyone _but_ you,” Kakashi curled his fingers into a fist around his hair, and gave it a gentle tug, guiding Iruka to look up at him. “And if I had my way, _no one_ would see you but me.”

Iruka sucked in a small breath.

“You want me to be yours?” Iruka asked softly, looking up into his eye.

“ _Hm,”_ Kakashi hummed, rocking his body forward, as Iruka’s hands came to explore the back of his thighs. “I’ve never wanted anything more in my life.”

“Say it,” Iruka uttered, unable to stop himself. He nuzzled his nose into Kakashi’s abdomen, breathing in the smell of his skin. A smell he’d been vying for every single fucking _second_ Kakashi had been away. He needed to hear Kakashi say it, not quite believing him yet.

Kakashi placed a kiss to Iruka’s hair, before moving to his temple, and down to his ear.

_“Mine,”_ Kakashi rasped. “I want you to be mine.” 

He tilted Iruka’s chin up with his hand, and connected their mouths in a hard kiss.

Iruka breathed in harshly through his nose, before opening his mouth to let Kakashi’s prying tongue inside, and _damn_ did he know how to use that tongue. He’d start shallow, barely brushing, excruciatingly light in his teasing, before plunging deeper, swirling around, lapping and licking at anything he could, to the point Iruka had to stop trying to match him, and just let Kakashi devour him whole.

Iruka closed his mouth to catch a breath, nipping at Kakashi’s bottom lip as he did so.

“You know, when I said practice,” Kakashi panted against his ear, bracing himself on the back of Iruka’s chair. “I meant on myself.”

Iruka’s breath hitched, mixing with a moan, his body electrified by the confession. He stood up and pressed their bodies together, using Kakashi’s ass as an anchor.

“How many times?” Iruka asked, breathy and hungry, his hands moving beneath Kakashi’s shirt to graze down the skin of his back. Kakashi angled Iruka to lean against the edge of the table, the tea cups clattering against their saucers from the sudden jar.

“Four, before it was perfect,” Kakashi said, rubbing his palm against Iruka’s arousal.

“And you didn’t let me _watch?”_ Iruka groaned through gritted teeth, clutching at Kakashi’s bicep.

Kakashi’s left eye blew open in surprise at the condemnation, wanting to take in Iruka’s beautiful features—lax with pleasure, lips parted, which was in stark contrast to his eyes. They were fiercely fixed on Kakashi’s own, as he pushed into Kakashi’s hand.

“If it’s any consolation, I thought of you every time,” Kakashi said, wildly turned on at the fact that Iruka seemed _upset_ he hadn’t been allowed to watch him fuck himself, as he experimented with chakra infused pleasure. “I always came with your name on my lips.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Iruka said, pulling roughly on the band of Kakashi’s pants, knocking their body’s flush together. “Take me bed.”

Kakashi slid his hands over Iruka’s ass, and down his thighs, before bending his own knees, and lifting Iruka up with a grunt. Iruka’s legs immediately wrapped around his waist, his hands scrambling up Kakashi’s body, finding their way into the silver locks he loved so much. He captured Kakashi in a hot kiss, as his lover maneuvered them to his bedroom, knocking into the partially open door, as it banged the rest of the way open.

Without letting Iruka go, Kakashi brought them both down onto the bed, dropping his body into Iruka’s, as Iruka’s legs remained firmly wrapped around him. Kakashi made swift work of Iruka’s shirt, exposing the dark skin of his chest, attacking his collarbones with lust filled licks and open mouthed kisses.

“I can let you watch now,” Kakashi suggested with a quirk of his brow, before tugging on one of Iruka’s nipples with his teeth.

Iruka writhed beneath him, bucking his hips up to rub against Kakashi’s chest, desperate for some sort of friction.

“ _Yes_. Fuck. Please _._ ” 

“On one condition,” Kakashi said, rising to stand at the foot of the bed. “You can’t touch yourself. I want to be the one to finish you.”

Iruka nodded his head vigorously in agreement, his mouth gone dry, unable to speak, as he watched Kakashi’s pants drop to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡
> 
> Any feedback is always highly appreciated. 
> 
> Now that I’ve cleaned out my prompt box, hopefully I’ll make some headway on my WIP’s... ha! *nervous laugh* ;) 
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://ladyxxdaydream.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
